The Republic of Lebennin
The Condeferacy of Lebennin '''is a vassal faction of Gondor located in in the eastern part of Lebennin. This non lore faction has been created recently and its lands are mostly under construction. The Confederacy owns a specific amount of terrain inside the Province of Lebennin. the Province itself belongs to Gondor except for the following territories. '''Owned Land and Cities According to a treaty agreed between the representatives of Gondor and the Confederacy, 'The Confederacy’s land consist in 3 cities as well as the amount of 400 blocks away from the claim limit. In addition, the cities can get expanded as long as the size is not excessive, if that is the case, a solution would be negociated', which means that the Confederacy's territories occupy moreless the area shown in the image. ' This faction is formed by 3 city-states; each one has an administrator who's a member of the High Council of the Confederacy, which votes and discusses the most important matters for the faction, the cities are listed below: *'Itharim: '''Oldest city and capital of the Confederacy, the embassies are buildt close to its keep and its the central market of the Confederacy; it was founded and being administrated by Zeradash. *'Dawnport: A city under construction located at the blank of the Anduin, the Fortress of Dawn and the Confederacy's fleet will stay in this city. It's being administrated and buildt by skillcamille (Bublica). *'Luna's Fortress: '''Future capital of the Confederacy, its a massive city-fortress located in a valley and the mountain rage surrounding it. The city itself is surrounded by fortifications and has an insane underground system (probably bigger than the city); Luna's City is used as the last Haven of the Confederacy. The city is being buildt and administrated by Zeradash. *Imphleth':' The youngest city of the Confederacy, its an small colony located on an island at the sea; the city will be ruled by the capital's ruler unless the city grows exponentially or adquires importance. *'The Nord Bastion: A secret fortress located in the Forodwaith Mountains, its purpose is only known by the High Council. '''Recluitment and Members Every city is free to ask for a certain amount of requirements in order to become a citizen, but all of them must respect two basic rules agreed by the Council: *The new member must know and respect the rules of the server *The new member must cooperate, offer a helping hand and avoid actions which affect other members or the faction To become a citizen the recluit must ask the appropiate administrator, after being accepted at the city, that players becomes an official member of the faction and is automatically welcomed at any city or location owned by the Confederacy. The faction also allows dual citizenship as long as the other faction is allied with the Confederacy or Gondor. 'Ranks and groups ' The faction has currently 5 different ranks: *Member: the requirements to enter are shown above *Knight/Defender: Both of them are ranks of the Omega Army, ''a voluntary group whose players swear to defend the well being of the Confederacy. These players lose some freedom and are forced to obey the administrator's orders (fighting during wartime and working during peacetime), however, it's the first step in order to become an administrator. *Administrator: Ruler of a city, the administrator is in charge of the recluitment, building, expanding and all the matters that affect a city. However, the administrator is not allowed to impose any order to a member (unless he is a member of the army at his service), otherwhise he could be removed from his rank and even the faction. *Ambassador: This rank is available for one member of the closest factions to the Confederacy, the player with this rank is a fully recognised member of the faction and lives at the respective embassy at the capital. *Gondorian Ambassador: Exceptional rank chosen by Gondor. It follows the same description as the previous rank with the exception of having 1 vote in the High Council of the Confederacy. We can also distinguish two main groups related with internal decisions: *The High Council: A group formed by every administrator as well as a representative from Gondor ; they decide matters like war, trade, relations with other factions and strategies. Every vote counts the same, even if an administrator rules two cities because of any circumstancy. *The Assembly: A group formed by every member of the faction, they decide all matters and vote for any action that could affect the cities or members of the community; if the cities grow too much, the assembly will be divided accordingly. 'Members' ''*WARNING, NEEDS UPDATE* As the faction is really young and the current administrators had the final exams (and may be inactive during a part of the summer) the list of members is short, but it will be updated soon: *Zeradash: Founder and Administrator of Itharim *Zurisadai: Founder and Defender of Itharim *skillcamille(Bublica): Administrator of Dawnport *B_LastDragon: Member *TeunLinderhofYT: Member *Viceroy_Vibiras: Ambassador of Gondor. *Ninja_Mickey: Member Diplomacy This faction has complete freedom in diplomacy as long as it doesnt declare war or hostile state with any gondorian's allies. The rules of the Confederacy themselves also forbid any hostilities against the Free Peoples. Note that the following list shows the attitude of the Confederacy towards other factions, it may not be mutual. Non mentioned factions are inmediately considered neutral, they may not be listed because of a lack of communication between the factions. Friendly state: * Gondor * The Shire * Rohan * Dale * Arnor * Lothlórien * Every Dwarven kingdom * Avari * Tauredain * Dorwinion Neutral state: * Wood Elves * High Elves * Near Harad * Moredain * Umbar Hostile state: (Kill on sight in case of entering the Lebennin territory) * Mordor * Dol Guldur * Rhúdel * Angmar The Black List: This list shows all the players who entered on the list because of different circumstances. No matter the current state of the player, he will be always remembered for his/her crimes. The list is the following one: * BakerBaker123, '''former member, guilty of multiple thefts to the members and the city of Itharim. Permabanned '''History *WARNING, REMEMBER THAT THIS IS A NON LORE FACTION* The Confederacy was founded basically by a group of refugees who were searching for a new life after the fall and the beggining of the reconstruction of Pelargir. A big group of this refugees followed the road north of the city until they started been ravaged by orc batallions; those people decided to stay inside of an old forgotten tower and defend there. Some time passed and the people began to build a city aroun that rebuilt keep, which was called Itharim. The invasions went on so a group of citizens decided to march east in search of building a safe settlement by the reaver, which was called Dawnport because the arrival took place while the run rose and was reflected on the waters of the Anduin. The cities grew and a new feeling started growing, mainly because of the lack of help that was received by Gondor; after some time, two humans who seemed to come from faraway lands, Zeradash and Zurisadai, began the preparations to create a new group of states from this cities, independent of Gondor. At first, negotiations took place with Gondor, but after some time and the regret of the Gondorian Lords, the recently coronated king Tarixxiv ordered raids and assaults against Itharim, and so the Conflict began. As the gondorians had more power and the cities were under construction, Zeradash stopped any Dawnport proyect and ordered the evatuation of Itharim to the White mountains, where Luna's City was being buildt as a secret proyect by then. After some weeks of only psycological aggresion, Gondor and the Confederacy signed a treaty that declared it an official faction and stopped all agression with Gondor (as well as all its allies who supported them and inquired the Confederacy). Since then, the proyects were resumed and the Confederacy has grown in people, up to a point that some citizens from Dawnport decided to sail from its port to The Sea in order to find new lands and colonize them, far away from the Gondorian territory and troubles. The only relatively important event since then was the failed traison of Zurisadai and his disappearance from the server. Category:Factions